Captain Chimp
Captain Chimp & Predator Pirate is a swashbuckler fantasy superhero film directed by Edgar Wright and written by Sam Chrystal. It is the first part of an epic multiverse arc. Rated 15A for strong threat, moderate violence and scary scenes. Runtime: 1 hr 55 mins ( 115 mins ) Plot: The pirate Captain Chimp and his crew, Quill, Jagger Swagger, Duck-Beak, Mr. Cool, Dynamite Gal, Mrs. Anderson & Elektra are being attacked by their arch nemesis Predator Pirate. An epic fight ensues but they are interrupted by a bizarre series of random events. Predator Pirate captures Elektra and leaves. Meanwhile in the city of Suptopia, the superheroes Captain Cosmos & Mr. Hacker try to stop criminals Antonio, Carlos, Juan, Jamal, Tyrone & Jerome A.K.A. The Mexican Street Gang from robbing a bank. They are also disturbed by the series of events. The Mexican Street Gang then escape. Captain Cosmos & Mr. Hacker meet Captain Chimp & his crew. They explain that they're trying to stop mob boss Tony Maloney from releasing a virus across the world. Captain Chimp explains that he's trying to save his adopted daughter Elektra from Predator Pirate. They then form an alliance. The Mexican Street Gang meet Tony and tell him they got the money. He then sends them out to find Captain Cosmos & Mr. Hacker and to bring them both to him alive. Predator Pirate then throws Elektra in her cell and tells her that he's doing it for her own good. He is then approached by The Mexican Street Gang and they also form an alliance to kill Captain Chimp. As they plan their next move, Captain Chimp explains to Captain Cosmos that he and Predator Pirate were both scientists working for NASA. As they were studying a chimp and a predator, the experiment malfunctioned and caused them both to get turned into the chimp and the predator. Predator Pirate blamed him and wanted revenge ever since. Predator Pirate and The Mexican Street Gang arrive and an epic fight ensues. Captain Chimp pleads with Predator Pirate to join him but he refuses and captures him and his allies. While en route to Suptopia, Captain Chimp escapes, leaving his crew behind. Predator Pirate goes after him. Captain Cosmos, Mr. Hacker and Captain Chimp's crew are brought before Tony. He then locks them up while he plans to release the virus Captain Chimp rescues Elektra and confronts Predator Pirate. After an epic fight, Captain Chimp explains that the experiment was not his fault. Predator Pirate then reveals his face and reveals that he never meant to attack him and just wanted to tell him that Tony malfunctioned the experiment all those years ago. They both apologise for their actions and decide to team up to rescue their allies. Captain Chimp, Predator Pirate & Elektra break into Tony's office and they rescue their allies. They then kill The Mexican Street Gang after an epic fight. Captain Chimp & his allies confront Tony, who confesses that he sabotaged the experiment because he was jealous that he wasn't the top scientist and an intense fight ensues. In the aftermath, the virus is destroyed and Tony is arrested. Captain Cosmos & Mr. Hacker thank Captain Chimp & his crew for helping them and they fly back to Suptopia. Captain Chimp congratulates Predator Pirate for learning what it's like to become a true hero and welcomes him to his crew. In a mid-credits scene, assassin Valerie, Swedish supervillain Sven Sven & mercenary group The Cuban Gangsters visit Tony in his cell and ask for his help in hunting down a retired superhero called The Irish Bandit. In a post-credits scene, a criminal named Evil Seal escapes from Kilmainham Gaol with the help of his allies. He looks at a picture of an anthropomorphic duck called Rubber Ducky and says he is coming for him as 4 people watch in the distance. Cast: Idris Elba as Captain Chimp Josh Brolin as Predator Pirate Brendan Gleeson as Quill Michael Rooker as Jagger Swagger Benedict Cumberbatch as Captain Cosmos Chris Pine as Mr. Hacker Ian McKellen as Tony Maloney Zoe Saldana as Elektra Jamie Foxx as Duck-Beak Chris Hemsworth as Mr. Cool Margot Robbie as Dynamite Gal Emma Watson as Mrs. Anderson Danny DeVito as Antonio Michael Pena as Carlos Daniel Bruhl as Juan Jon Bernthal as Jamal John Boyega as Tyrone Chadwick Boseman as Jerome Reception & Follow-Ups: Captain Chimp & Predator Pirate received mixed to positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It will be followed by: Jumbleton, Captain Chimp & The Irish Bandit, The Puppet God Crisis & The Rise Of Scarecrow God. It got 60% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures